


Quality Time

by aseies



Series: Jealous Leo [1]
Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Jealousy, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Queerplatnoic Nico & Mitchell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:20:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24464095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aseies/pseuds/aseies
Summary: “Is Mitchell here?” Leo asked, standing on tiptoes to try and see over Nico’s head, but found the several inches Nico had grown in the last year and a half couldn’t be triumphed by little 5 foot 6 Leo.“It’s the fifth,” Nico said bluntly, as if that was supposed to explain everything.“And?”Nico rolled his eyes and leaned against the doorframe. “Honestly, is he your boyfriend or mine?"OR:Sometimes new boyfriends and established squishes don't always see eye to eye, but can still get along.
Relationships: Mitchell/Leo Valdez, Nico di Angelo & Mitchell
Series: Jealous Leo [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1767016
Kudos: 10





	Quality Time

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr in 2014. 
> 
> Anonymous asked: "can you write something with either leo and mitchell or leo and nico or mitchell and nico or any combination of the above geeking out together?"
> 
> In this story Nico and Mitchell are queerplatonic best friends, and Mitchell is dating Leo. This is leaning on history built up through my other fic and meta I had written at the time, but should be able to be taken as a stand-alone work.

Leo knocked on the door to the Hades cabin, and shoved his hands into his pockets. He would never admit that this place still creeped him out a bit, but there it was. Nico di Angelo opened the door.

“Is Mitchell here?” Leo asked, standing on tiptoes to try and see over Nico’s head, but found the several inches Nico had grown in the last year and a half couldn’t be triumphed by little 5 foot 6 Leo.

“It’s the fifth,” Nico said bluntly, as if that was supposed to explain everything.

“And?”

Nico rolled his eyes and leaned against the doorframe. “Honestly, is he _your_ boyfriend or mine? Every month on the fifth he sneaks out of camp to go shopping and wind down. You never noticed?”

“Yeah, well,” Leo’s face flushed and his guts twisted. “It’s hard to notice with you guys going on your little ~outings~ so often. How am I supposed to keep track?”

Nico raised his eyebrows. “We meet on the second Tuesday and the third Saturday of each month.”

Leo’s fists clenched in his pockets, his shoulders squared. Just as he was about to say something stupid and probably dangerous, he was cut off.

“Guys! Look what I found!" Mitchell came running toward them, bag slung over his shoulder, and some sort of glossy paper in his hand. His grin slid off his face the closer he came to Leo and Nico, and he looked between them uncertainly. "Is everything okay?”

”You kidding?” Leo grinned widely, a surge of pride filled his system as he spotted Mitchell wearing his dragon earrings. “Everything’s hunky-dory here. Couldn’t be better. What’d you get?”

Mitchell frowned and gave Leo a _we’ll-talk-about-this-later_ look, and Leo’s smile wavered. Leo never looked forward to their _talks_ , but at least he wasn’t going to force the matter at the moment. 

“This is what I was excited about,” he said, holding up a comic book.

“Ms. Marvel?”

“Is that anything like Captain Marvel?” Nico asked, frowning. “I’ve heard of it; but I haven’t read anything.”

Leo stared at Nico. “ _You_ like comics?”

Nico glanced at Mitchell before looking back at Leo and said, “Yes? My sister got me some when I was younger because I found them easier to read.”

“Same here, actually,” Mitchell said, grinning again. “My grandpa gave me the comics version of the Bible for Christmas when I was seven.”

Leo whistled. “Man, I just read comics ‘cause they’re cool.”

Mitchell laughed. “That too.”

“So what’s cool about Ms. Marvel?”

“She’s _Arab-American_ ,” Mitchell said, his blue eyes shining. “And from Jersey, but I’m willing to overlook that.”

Leo shook his head solemnly. “Nobody’s perfect.”

"No, but, like,” Mitchell flailed his free hand as he tried to get his words together. “If you told ten year old me that there’d be an Arab-American superhero, I wouldn’t have believed it. I mean, especially after 9/11, you know? I looked through the first issue too, and I was raised in a Christian environment so I don’t know how accurate it is on the religious stuff, but it seems really respectful and—” Mitchell covered his face with his hand as his words failed him, and Leo couldn’t help but smile.

“That sounds great,” Nico said. He was smiling at Mitchell too — the kind of smile he usually saved for Hazel. Leo chewed the inside of his lip.

“So are you gonna let us read it or not?” Leo said, yanking the book out of Mitchell’s hand and plopping down on the cabin steps. “I’ll read it out loud so you guys can follow along.”

“No way,” Nico said, bending over to grab the comic, but Leo kept it out of his reach. “You’ll use silly voices and completely ruin the tone of the comic.”

“I wasn’t going to but I sure am _now_ ,” Leo grinned.

"Stop it,” Mitchell said, taking back the comic. “ _I’ll_ read it out loud. You guys can sit on either side of me.”

Nico was already on Mitchell’s other side when Leo said, “I guess that works too.”

” ‘ _I just want to smell it._ ’ ” Mitchell said, reading Kamala’s line off the first panel depicting a very deliciously drawn BLT sandwich. ” ’ _I’m going to start charging you for.._.”


End file.
